megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage Names
Names for the stages of Mega Man and Mega Man X series. Note that most of them aren't official. Mega Man series Mega Man + Powered Up * Intro Stage - Residential Metropolis *Cut Man - Abandoned Sawmill *Guts Man - Mountain Mines *Ice Man - Frozen Jungle *Bomb Man - Orb City *Fire Man - Steel Mill *Elec Man - Electrical Tower *Oil Man - Desert Oil Rig *Time Man - Clock Citadel *Wily 1: Main Way *Wily 2: Skyway *Wily 3: Drainage Sewers *Wily 4: Wily's Factory Mega Man 2 *Metal Man - Industrial Facility *Air Man - Sky Ridge *Bubble Man - Waterfall Institute *Quick Man - Underground Lab *Crash Man - Pipe Station *Flash Man - Crystal Cave *Heat Man - The Furnace *Wood Man - Preserved Forest Base *Wily 1: *Wily 2: *Wily 3: *Wily 4: *Wily 5: *Wily 6: Mega Man 3 *Needle Man - Construction Site *Magnet Man - Magnetic Generator *Gemini Man - Mirror Cavern *Hard Man - Rocky Plateau *Top Man - Spinning Greenhouse *Snake Man - Snake Tower *Spark Man - Giant Power Plant *Shadow Man - Sewer System *Wily 1: *Wily 2: *Wily 3: *Wily 4: *Wily 5: *Wily 6: Mega Man 4 *Bright Man - Lightning System Control *Toad Man - Rainy Sewers *Drill Man - Ore Mines *Ring Man - Space Simulator *Pharaoh Man - Egyptian Excavation *Dive Man - Sea Base *Dust Man - Robot Scrapyard *Skull Man - Robosaur Boneyard *Cossack 1: *Cossack 2: *Cossack 3: *Cossack 4: *Wily 1: *Wily 2: *Wily 3: *Wily 4: Mega Man 5 *Gravity Man - Anti-Gravity Research Facility *Wave Man - Water Supply *Charge Man - Transport Train *Star Man - Space Station *Gyro Man - Sky Gardens *Stone Man - The Highlands *Napalm Man - Weapons Factory *Crystal Man - Crystal Mines *Dark Man 1: *Dark Man 2: *Dark Man 3: *Dark Man 4: *Wily 1: *Wily 2: *Wily 3: *Wily 4: Mega Man 6 All Robot Master stages have official names; shown in-game. *Blizzard Man - Frozen Island *Centaur Man - Ancient City *Flame Man - Oil Field *Knight Man - Capital of Science *Plant Man - Forgotten Area *Tomahawk Man - Restricted Area *Wind Man - Mechanical Tower *Yamato Man - Impenetrable Fortress *Mr. X 1: *Mr. X 2: *Mr. X 3: *Mr. X 4: *Wily 1: *Wily 2: *Wily 3: *Wily 4 Mega Man 7 *Opening Stage: *Freeze Man - Frozen Dig Site *Cloud Man - Grand Weather Station *Junk Man - Lost Factory Underlevels *Burst Man - Giant Chemical Plant *Mid Stage: *Spring Man - Bounce Labs *Slash Man - Mecha Dino Research Area *Shade Man - Horror Fortress *Turbo Man - Giant Trailers *Wily 1: *Wily 2: *Wily 3: *Wily 4: Mega Man 8 *Opening Stage: Wily Island *Tengu Man - Tengu Skybase *Grenade Man - Ammunition Factory *Clown Man - Robot Circus *Frost Man - Arctic City *Mid Stage: Inner Mountains *Astro Man - Virtual Observatory *Sword Man - Ancient Castle *Search Man - Jungle Base *Aqua Man - Flooded Cavern *Wily 1: *Wily 2: *Wily 3: *Wily 4: Mega Man & Bass *Opening Stage: *Cold Man - Frozen Laboratory Ruins *Ground Man - Underground City Ruins *Burner Man - Jungle Inferno *Pirate Man - Robo Pirate Cove *Magic Man - Robotic Theme Park *Dynamo Man - Hyper Generator *Tengu Man - Sky Metropolis *Astro Man - Dimension VR: Space Hologram *King 1: *King 2: *Wily: Mega Man 9 *Concrete Man - Forest Dam *Splash Woman - Aquatic Life Research *Magma Man - Geothermal Generator *Galaxy Man - Cosmic Hologram *Hornet Man - Horticultural Center *Tornado Man - Weather Platform *Jewel Man - Gemstone Caverns *Plug Man - Television Factory *Wily 1 *Wily 2 *Wily 3 *Wily 4 *Fake Man - Nighttime Highway Mega Man 10 *Chill Man - Polar Caverns *Solar Man - Solar Generator *Pump Man - Sewer Filtration System *Strike Man - City Stadium *Sheep Man - Circuit Testing Facility *Nitro Man - Midnight Speedway *Commando Man - Desert Barracks *Blade Man - Ancient Castle *Wily 1 *Wily 2 *Wily 3 *Wily 4 *Wily 5 *Enker *Punk *Ballade Mega Man V *Mercury: Mercurian Fortress *Venus: Venusian Tunnel System / Venerean Tunnel System *Mars: Martial War Stockpile *Neptune: Neptunian Seabase *Mid Stage: *Jupiter: Jovian Storm *Saturn: Saturnian Gravity Warp *Uranus: Uranian Trap *Pluto: Plutonian Cavern *Terra: *Wily 1: *Wily 2: *Wily 3: [ Mega Man X series Mega Man X All Maverick stages have official names, shown in-game. Maverick Hunter X names are shown to the right. *Intro Stage - Havok Highway (Central Highway) *Chill Penguin - Mountain Base (Abandoned Missle Base) *Storm Eagle - Cruiser 1001 (New-type Airport) *Flame Mammoth - Lava Fortress (Prototype Weapons Plant) *Spark Mandrill - Gigantic Generator (Electromagnetic Power Plant) *Armored Armadillo - Underground Mines (Energy Mine Ruins) *Boomer Kuwanger - Kuwanger Tower (Fortress Tower) *Launch Octopus - Marine Base Entrance (Subterranean Base) *Sting Chameleon - Forest Base (Recon Base Ruins) *Sigma I - Fortress Grounds (Palace Grounds) *Sigma II - Observatory Keep (Outer Wall Observatory Hall) *Sigma III - Fortress Hall (Palace Hall) *Sigma IV - Sigma's Machine (Palace Hangar) Mega Man X2 Mega Man X2 has official names. *Opening Stage: Reploid Factory *Wheel Gator: Dinosaur Tank *Bubble Crab: Deep-Sea Base *Flame Stag: Volcanic Zone *Morph Moth: Robot Junkyard *Magna Centipede: Central Computer *Crystal Snail: Energen Crystal Mine *Overdrive Ostrich: Desert Base *Wire Sponge: Weather Control *X-Hunters I: Arctic Reserve *X-Hunters II: Flooded Power Generator *X-Hunters III: Inner Keep *X-Hunters IV: ??? *Sigma: Return to Central Computer Mega Man X3 *Intro Stage - Maverick Hunter Base *Toxic Seahorse - Giant Dam *Blizzard Buffalo - Town of Ice *Blast Hornet - Armory *Gravity Beetle - Aerial Aircraft Carrier *Neon Tiger - Safari Park *Tunnel Rhino - Quarry *Crush Crawfish - Shipyard *Volt Catfish - Power Control Center *Vile - Maverick Factory *Doppler I - Trash Area and Basement *Doppler II - Observation Hall *Doppler III - Cyberspace and Doppler's Lab *Doppler IV - Sigma's Bunker Mega Man X4 *Intro Stage - Sky Lagoon *Web Spider - Jungle Weapons Stockpile *Slash Beast - Supply Train *Jet Stingray - Marine Base *Frost Walrus - Snow Base *Magma Dragoon - Volcano *Storm Owl - Repliforce Air Fleet *Cyber Peacock - Cyberspace *Split Mushroom - bio laboratory *Final Weapon 1 *Final Weapon 2 Mega Man X5 *Intro Stage - Eurasia City *Duff McWhalen - Oceanographic Museum *Izzy Glow - Laser Lab *Grizzly Slash - Weapons Stockpile *Squid Adler - Power Plant *Axle The Red - Forest Maze *DarkDizzy - Planetarium *Mattrex - Volcanic Inferno *The Skiver - Repliforce Base *Zero Virus Maze 1 *Zero Virus Maze 2 *Zero Virus Maze 3 *Zero Virus Maze 4 Mega Man X6 *Intro Stage - Eurasia Ruins *Commander Yammark - Amazon Area *Ground Scaravich - Central Museum *Blaze Heatnix - Magma Area *Blizzard Wolfang - North Pole Area *Rainy Turtloid - Inami Temple *Metal Shark Player - Recycle Lab *Shield Sheldon - Laser Institute *Infinity Mijinion - Weapons Facility *Gate's Lab 1 *Gate's Lab 2 *Gate's Lab 3 Mega Man X7 *Intro Stage 1 - Red Alert HQ *Intro Stage 2 - Ravaged City *Soldier StoneKong - Deep Forest *Tornado Tonion - Radio Tower *Splash Warfly - Battleship *Flame Hyenard - Lava Factory *Ride Boarski - Central Circuit *Snipe Anteater - Cyber Field *Wind Crowrang - Air Forces *Vanishing Gungaroo - Tunnel Base *Palace Road *Crimson Palace 1 *Crimson Palace 2 Mega Man X8 *Intro Stage - Noah's Park *Bamboo Pandamonium - Booster Forest *Optic Sunflower - Troia Base *Dark Mantis - Pitch Black *Gravity Antonion - Primrose *Earthrock Trilobyte - Metal Valley *Gigabolt Man-O-War - Dynasty *Avalanche Yeti - Central White *Burn Rooster - Inferno *Jakob *Gateway *The Moon *Sigma Palace *Heaven's Gate Category:Locations